Paper retention ring sub-assemblies are conventionally riveted into a binder, either to the spine of the binder or to one of the binder covers adjacent to the spine. In the case of “Wrap-Around” notebooks or binders, however, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,168,338 and in the above-identified patent application, the paper retaining ring sub-assembly is provided with a hinge plate to which a ring sub-assembly is pivotally mounted. It is, however, difficult to hold the ring sub-assembly and hinge plate firmly in place to permit consistent riveting of the hinge plate to the binder.